herofandomcom-20200223-history
Olive Hoover
Olive Hoover is the main protagonist of the movie Little Miss Sunshine. She is played by Abigail Breslin. Biography Olive comes from a dysfunctional family and she wins the Little Miss Sunshine entrée form which entails her to be a contestant in the beauty pageant. What they didn't tell Olive was that the MC is a pedophile. But they nonetheless get in their minivan and go to California to enter in the pageant. Along the way Olive's family come across many obstacles, such as police, and family fallouts, but their grandpa dies before they can enter. Olive looked to him for advice such as whether she was a loser or not and she is distraught at his death. They steal his body and drive to the motel. In the motel the official rages at them for "being late" and they only just get into the pageant. Olive has doubts about how she could do a pageant surrounded by more athletic girls but her mother says she can either enter or back out and her family won't think any worse of her. Her mother says to Hell with what the crowd think. Olive bravely chooses to enter. Here, the contest MC introduces himself and the young contestant girls enter to do their routines. Olive is up against far more attractive girls, and they are all experts at their routines. The girls all show off their routines and they seem more confident than her. Olive is shocked to see that the perverted MC is lusting after some of the girls. Eager to win the Pageant as the deadline draws nearer, Olive does the best routine she can think of, but unlike the more ambitious ones by the other girls, hers is just walking round onstage. Inevitably the officials don't think much of her and barely register her, to her dad's disbelief and her anxiety. Meanwhile, the MC continues his perverted actions such as smirking at the girls as they do their routines. Many of the girls are spooked by the perverted MC and stare in disbelief at each other onstage at his spooky actions to them. As the last girls leave the stage, Olive comes on. Olive does a dance dedicated to her grandpa. She says "He's in the boot of our car." Olive rips off her clothes and does a rather promiscuous dance but the truth is its not sexual at all, its innocent. She however entices the MC who watches pervertedly. However the officials demand Olive removed offstage, and her family join Olive onstage to "kick ass" and the MC chases Olive to remove her. Her dad comes to her rescue and he sprains the MC's wrist, causing him to retreat, destroying Olive's chance of winning the contest, but thus she does have a good time with her family. "Kicking ass, that's what she's doing," her father announces. Olive is banned from beauty contests in California but leaves with her family, with her family's truck broken down and honking its horn, annoying other drivers. Gallery Olive-little-miss-sunshine-44156_1400_933-1-.jpg Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_8.jpg|Olive on the right Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_2.jpg|Olive in the left, anxious about the contest Little-Miss-Sunshine-little-miss-sunshine-4115527-960-536-1-.jpg|Olive on the far left, in red, surrounded by the other girls. Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_1.jpg|It is here Olive realizes how the other contestants are more attuned to Pageants than she is, and she doubts her abilities at winning. Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_9.png|The other young girls in the Pageant are spooked by the MC, and rightly so MV5BMTcwNjY1NzY4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjMzNTMzMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_-1--1-.jpg|Olive's in black Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_12.jpg|Olive and the other girls glance in shock at the perverted, creepy MC Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_13.jpg|Olive and the other girls are shocked by the creepy MC Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_14.jpg|Olive and the MC creeping on her Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_15.png|Olive's family come into the audience to boost her confidence. Personality Olive was an insecure, introverted young girl who was very embarrassed about her poverty and her weight but she realized, during the trip, that other people (such as her father and his ex boyfriend and her brother with his confidence issues) have bigger problems than her. Carly was also pure, and she was not taking part in the Pageant through any means of fame-seeking or greed, she was just doing it to make her family proud of her and to have a good time. En route, however, she realized all her family couldn't be more proud of her anyway and it didn't even matter if she did the Pageant or not. However, she was determined to "Kick ass" and she went into the Pageant despite her insecurities and fears of crowds, thus showing how kickass she really was. Trivia *Olive begins the film as a somewhat spoiled insecure girl who is anxious about her weight but as the film moves on through her adventures she matures, and becomes a much more tougher individual and is terrified of less. Her experiences in the Pageant with the perverted MC give her more of a taste of what dangers are in the world and yet she ignores the guy and struggles through. Even though she doesn't win, she still has a remarkable experience. *Olive's weight is a running gag in the film. She is trying to lose weight for the Pageant on the road trip but her family pressure her to eat ice cream in a joke about her missing out on the fun. Then in the Pageant itself when Olive first meets Carly, Carly turns round resplendent in her indecent pink bikini and sneers at Olive for being fat. Category:Kids Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Female Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good